It is known to inflate an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device to help protect a vehicle occupant upon the occurrence of an event for which occupant protection is desired, such as a vehicle collision or rollover. One particular type of inflatable vehicle occupant protection device is an inflatable curtain. Inflatable curtains are inflatable away from a vehicle roof to a deployed position between a side structure of the vehicle and a vehicle occupant.